


Chances

by Chrimson_Bonez



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Loss, battle and war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: The heat of battle can cause one to realize just how fragile life can be, and to take advantage of the only chance you have.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chrobin Week 2019 y'all here we go

Robin’s clothes stuck to her skin as rain continued to pour down from the sky. With the death of the enemy general, Mustafa, several of the Plegian soldiers had abandoned the battlefield, giving the Ylissean troops enough time to run to their escape. But despite the urgency of the situation, the tactician’s feet dragged slowly through the thick mud, her heart heavy with grief and guilt.

It was her fault they were in this situation. If her strategy hadn’t had failed, Exalt Emmeryn would still be alive. They would have defeated the Mad King of Plegia, their heads held high with victory. But instead the troops were shivering in the rain, tails between their legs, morale low.

The sound of hooves trotting in puddles startled Robin, causing her to pull her tome out in preparation of attack. But her muscles relaxed slightly when she recognized Frederick’s familiar armor. Much like herself, he and his horse were covered in mud and blood.

“Have you seen the prince,” the knight asked frantically, “I thought he was with Lady Lissa, but when she arrived at the carriages, she said he pushed her forward before running off!” The color drained from Robin’s face.

“No,” she shakily answered, “I… no, he can’t…” Her voice trailed off as Frederick let out a loud curse. Without saying another word to her, he urged the horse forward, the animal rushing past her as the knight continued forward and calling out Chrom’s name.

Suddenly her heavy clothing and heart was nothing, and Robin began running around the battlefield, her eyes scanning everywhere for any hint of the prince. The blue of his hair, the gleam of Falchion, anything…

Time seemed to slow down as she searched, but finally, after what felt like days of looking, she spotted him. But instead of a wave of relief, she was overwhelmed with fear and dread. Chrom was lying on his side in the on the ground, unmoving, his once white cape covered in blood, and arrows jutting out of his body. Her heart stopped, and tears welled up in her eyes as she sprinted towards him.

“Chrom,” she screamed, “Oh gods, Chrom! Please, no!” When she finally reached him, she could see him breathing shallowly, and while she was overjoyed that he was still alive, she knew he didn’t have much time. His wounds were worse than the arrows she first saw; nicks and scratches covered his body from a variety of weapons, but the huge gash across his chest made her blood run cold.

She fell on her knees before she shook his shoulder gently and cried out his name, desperately trying to wake him. Her efforts were fruitful, and his fingers twitched as he groaned. Robin’s tears flowed down her face, but were drowned out by the raindrops. She scrambled as she grabbed Falchion and tried to get his arm over her shoulders and stand, trying to help him get on his feet.

“Come on, Chrom,” she grunted as his weight began to fall onto her, “We… we need to get out of here.” His legs were shaking more than a newborn deer.

“Robin,” he muttered, “please… you have to leave me… save yourself…” Her heart dropped down to the bottom of her boots.

“No,” she argued, “I can’t leave you, Chrom! We can’t lose you, too!” They moved slowly in the mud, Chrom still needing to lean heavily on her.

“I can’t,” he countered, “I… don’t… deserve-“

“Stop it, Chrom,” she cried, “I won’t let you give up!” She readjusted his weight, and despite her muscles screaming for rest, she picked up her pace, scanning for any allies to help.

“…Why,” he asked, “why are you… doing this?” She gulped. She wanted to tell him that she was guilty of his sister’s death. She owed him her life. Making sure he lived through battles was the bare minimum of her job. It was all true, but one reason, one much more selfish, was her main drive in saving his life. She bit her lip, trying to decide what to tell him. Her mind was telling her to be truthful, as he might not have much time left. Her heart raced inside her chest.

“It’s because,” she shakily confessed, “I… care deeply about you, Chrom. I… I love you.” He didn’t say anything in response, having lost consciousness and beginning to drag Robin back down with his dead weight. She cried out, her entire body struggling to keep them both up.

Loud sloshing from behind sent her into a panicked state, her mind racing trying to find a way to save them both. She gritted her teeth, furious with herself when all of her strategies told her to drop him back into the mud and run for her own life. She gripped Falchion’s hilt, and then howled loudly as she tried to twist around and swing the legendary blade at their attacker. She knew that it was blunt in her hands, but she prayed the enemy wouldn’t know, and it would at least shield them from any weapons.

However, that wouldn’t be necessary, as it was Frederick still mounted on his horse who finally found them. His face was sheet white, and he gripped the reins as he scanned the two of them over. She inched up closer to him.

“Take him,” she cried, “please, take him to the healers, quickly!” He nodded as Robin positioned the prince closer, and Frederick pulled him up and placed him carefully in front of him in the saddle.

“What about you?” the knight asked the tactician. She shook her head.

“I’ll catch up, I promise,” she explained, “but he needs help now! Go!” He nodded again and kicked his horse forward, Robin close behind, Chrom’s blood now added to the many stains covering her clothing.

* * *

Robin sat in a wooden chair next to Chrom’s bed. They had arrived back to Regna Ferox a week ago, but the prince still had yet to wake up from their last battle at the border. He lay still in the bed, his eyes closed, but his breathing consistent thanks to the healers’ hard work. Her hands were clasped together in front of her mouth as she let out an exhausted sigh.

The tactician had been crying for days as she sat by his side, refusing to leave him alone. She was terrified that something would happen to him, but she also just couldn’t face the rest of the shepherds. Not yet, at least. Oh how she prayed every day to every god she knew to spare him. She had no idea what a world without him was like, and she knew she never wanted to see that world.

As her mind began to race again, it stopped when she saw his fingers twitch. He groaned as he began to stir in the sheets. She thought that she had run out of tears days ago, but the relief of seeing him finally wake up revealed fresh ones as they rolled down her cheeks.

“Oh Chrom,” she wept, “Thank the gods you’re awake!”

“R…Robin?” He murmured. He then tried to push himself upright, but winced. She hesitated for a moment, but she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and urged him back down into the pillow.

“Chrom, take it easy,” she urged, “You’re still recovering from your wounds. You need to move slowly.” He huffed in frustration, but he was too tired to try arguing with her.

“Do… do you remember what happened, Chrom?” she asked. He looked away from her.

“I ran off,” he admitted, “I just… couldn’t control myself. Gods, Robin, I can’t stand to even _think_ about myself and what I did.”

“Peace, Chrom,” she tried to reassure, “that day was… it was hard on everyone. No one blames you for being angry.” He scoffed.

“I wasn’t angry, Robin,” he argued, “I was… enraged. I wanted to cut down every last one of them! I killed men who were on their knees begging for mercy!” He shouted and then slammed his fist into the mattress, but he yelped as sharp pains struck through his body from his injuries. She was heartbroken over how he saw himself.

“I’m a monster, Robin,” he murmured, “You should have left me to die back there. It’s what I deserved.”

“No,” she countered, “Stop it, Chrom! You’re not a monster, and I could never leave you behind like that!” He gripped the sheets and scoffed, but she continued.

“You’ve fought so hard for everyone,” she said as tears welled up in her eyes, “for the people, the shepherds, your family… I remember, even on that battlefield, you asked why I was carrying you to safety. Even then, you felt remorseful, so don’t you dare call yourself such horrible things!” She finally let her tears flow, and she wept as Chrom stared at her, stunned. After a few minutes, Chrom reached over and gripped her hand, giving her a light squeeze. She looked up, still sniffling, into his eyes. They were filled with remorse.

“I’m so sorry,” he quietly apologized, “I never wanted to hurt you…” they were both quiet as Robin tried to control her tears. Once she stopped crying, he pulled his hand away, and she found herself missing his warmth.

“If… you don’t me asking,” he muttered, “What did you say? After I asked you that.”

“Ah, I said-“ her answer froze on her lips as she reminded herself what she did in fact say. A bright blush began to grow across her face.

Out there, in the heat of the moment, it was so easy to tell him. Death was knocking at their door, and she knew she wanted to at least tell him before she would no longer be able to. But now, with his lively eyes looking right at her, she was struggling to say anything to him.

“I, um,” she stammered, “I just said that I really… care… about you.” It was Chrom’s turn to blush now, and he smiled as he nodded.

“I care about you too, Robin,” he returned, “Um… in fact, I… uh, I mean, you could say that I... _really_ care about you. A lot.” She knew her face had completely turned red now.

“Oh, um,” she blushed, “Like… as a very good friend?”

“N-No,” he gulped, “I-I mean, if you’d rather us just stay friends! I’m ok with that! I will always be your friend. But I… I just thought that… m-maybe… I mean… Robin, I… I’m in love with you. But I will respect your wish to stay friends-“

“Wait,” she interrupted, “I… I don’t want to just be friends. Chrom, I… I love you too!” They both stared at each other, both wearing dumbstruck looks on their red faces. After a few moments, their hearts still racing, they mirrored each other as huge grins began to grow across their faces. He fell back against the mattress, laughing in disbelief.

“Gods, Robin,” he chuckled, “I… I can’t believe it! I’m so relieved!” She laughed too, and then leaned over and pecked a quick kiss on his forehead.

“We still have a war to fight, and a country to restore afterwards,” she reminded him soberly. He nodded, but reached over and held her hand once more.

“I know,” he agreed, “But… once the battling is over, and peace is restored… Robin, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Oh, Chrom,” she smiled, “Nothing would make me happier than to call you my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment! Thank you~


End file.
